Nephilim
"Civilizations, stars, and galaxies quaked at its arrival. Once, the Creators used it to seed countless worlds with life. Now, we must use it to take it away. As decreed..." - Herald 001 The Nephilim is a Xel'Naga Worldship salvaged from the fleet destroyed over Char. It was later refit with more tactical features to serve as mobile command center for operations in the Koprulu Sector. Overview As a modified Worldship, the Nephilim dwarfs all other vessels ever developed short of an artificial fortress the size of a star system. It is equipped to field armies and fleets of different types of species as well as their own forces. Not only boasting standard Xel'Naga defenses, the vessel incorporates some of the exotic technologies from other races for innovative and unseen capabilities. If need be, it can obliterate all life in a galaxy and reseed it with life to begin the Infinite cycle anew. History Origins Countless millennia ago, the Xel'Naga used the vessel to seed equally countless star systems across the universe and the void. Once complete, the crew would explore the further reaches of the cosmos hidden, watching as civilizations grew. In between the eons, the ships entered dormancy until the Heralds signaled the discovery of potential successors. Agents of Darkness Dissension among the Xel'Naga arose from a small sect lead by Dark Voice. This rogue faction secretly accelerated the evolution of the two most promising raced seeded. The first proved unruly at the end of its research and caused the small fleet to leave the world in constant psionic storms. The second world however, proved more susceptible to their control. Stationed in orbit was a fleet of Worldships to both monitor the primitive race and defend the experiment until finished. The Nephilim was one of these ships set to destroy anyone and anything threatening the Dark Voice's plans. Clash above Zerus Sensing a disturbance, the other Xel'Naga sensed the attempt at altering the cycle and sent a fleet to stop the rogue faction. Days passed as the fleets struggled for dominance with surrounding worlds being subjected to energy blasts and rip-fields. More than a few moons became asteroid fields and a few star turned nova by stray shots. As it was commanded by one of the most aggressive Rogue agents, the Nephilim damaged a large portion of the opposing fleet before succumbing to being rammed by another equally determined commander. Though evenly matched, the Dark Voice eventually resorted to using the primal Zerg to attack everything finally tipping the scales. After the last Worldship went offline, the Overmind began its search for the firstborn in order to complete its final orders. Discovery and Recovery While scouting the battle site, the Vaul found the Nephilim in relatively salvageable condition. The problem was that it had been partially infested over time. In order to reclaim it without alerting the rest of the galaxy, a powerful chrono-rift screen was erected a the same time as the Zerus system experienced a solar flare. Synchronized for roughly 7 standard planetary minutes, the Vaul assaulted and held three precise areas to place teleportation beacons. As the solar flare waned, the beacons activated at the last nanosecond transporting the wreckage to a remote sector beyond the sense of the Dark Voice and his agents. From there, the rest of the Vaul forces purged the infestation before commencing refitting the vessel. Interior The interior of the ship can be modified to multiple configurations depending on who has control over the ship's primary systems. This is mainly a combination of defense and adaptability for numerous situations including combat, stasis, research, and exploration. Walls can easily transform into Laser grids, Neutron guns, Stasis fields, and other countermeasures to prevent invaders much like Terran traps. Despite the versatility of the interior, some essential sections are required to remain solid and unchanged at all times. Essential sections include: Bridge Main article: Bridge (Nephilim) Helm of the ship where commanders can go over missions and other operations. A Stellar Cartographer helps keep an overview of multiple galaxies and dimensions. Due to many autonomous systems, very few crew members are needed to control the ship. Even a single Operator could use the ship as its own body. Eon Archive An Eon Archive holds vast quantities of information collected from all known races from the Koprulu sector and countless unknown ones. The entire history of every race under Xel'Naga stewardship is collected in this area. It is here the Vaul can unlock multiple Xel'Naga secrets to assist them in building up there forces or store data for future use. For field operations, the Eon archive is linked to Helix modules to provide nearly instant upgrades once research and secrets have been unlocked. Meta Laboratory Main article: Meta Laboratory (Nephilim) The Meta Laboratory is a recent development for the refitted worldship. As the Protoss and Zerg had several millennia to change from archived data, the Vaul needed a laboratory to provide on the site research into unseen technologies and evolutions. Psi Forge Main article: Psi Forge (Nephilim) Standard among worldships before the Xel'Naga war, Psi forges construct weapons of war and other technologies with a combination of psionic energy and matter conversion. Virtually anything can be fabricated in this area as long as the user has knowledge on what they want functions. Temporal Alcove A unique feature to the Nephilim, the Temporal Alcove is where the Vaul can view potential time streams and alternate universes. Countless simulations are projected to see the most favorable outcome in varying streams. Should the worst possible scenario happen, high level Vaul commanders can travel back with as much data they can to prevent the outcome from happening. As a fail-safe, the Temporal Alcove will self-destruct with enough force to obliterate multiple galaxies after sending someone back in time. Due to its importance, this section has the heaviest security of any part of the worldship. Transporter Network As worldships are huge in size, a complex array of transporters is set around key areas to provide optimum efficiency in moving objects to where they are needed. The Transporter network can move armies, fleets and bases almost anywhere with great precision. With enough power, the Network may even teleport planets or stars to different systems. This is rarely done as the Xel'Naga lock this part of the system down to prevent abuse and discovery of races developed enough to observe the space. Quantum Matrix The Quantum Matrix is the heart of the Nephilim. Much like the Solar Core is to a Protoss Arkship, it powers every system on the vessel. The main difference is the power source being derived from an artificial universe. Power is sent to various weapons and support systems and can even be transferred to power multiple solar systems at once if needed. Should primary systems be cut off for some reason, four backup generators can provide Zero point energy from miniature galaxies. Though not as powerful as the Quantum Matrix, it is still enough for the ship to survive black holes and supernovas. Game Unit Notes Inspirations: * Stargate: Project Arcturus * Star Trek: Guardian of Forever and Temporal chamber * Halo: Teleportation Grid * Mass Effect: Mass Relay * MIB: Arquilian Galaxy Category:Ships Category:Xel'Naga Technology